The Exception's Cloak
by Rita Nicole
Summary: Remus finds something that has him questioning Hermione about a certain red-head. Short and cute little fic. Almost zero fluff, sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: Oh YEAH, that's right, I'm BACK! Right, well this is just a short little fic, kinda cute I think. But it doesn't matter what I think, I want to know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah and there is an itsy bitsy little French word in here that doesn't belong, whoever can find it gets a prize! ENJOY!!!!!

Disclaimer:

Ritzel: Hello, my name is JK Rowling, I created Harry Potter.

JKR: No, I'm JK Rowling! I created Harry Potter!

Ritzel: Pssht! Ok lady, whatever you say. *COUGHcrackpotCOUGH*

JKR: Clearly you're not me, you're not even British!

Ritzel: (In horrible British accent) Yes I am! Oi, let's go and watch some ruddy rugby mate! That would be bloody brilliant! See I am British!

JKR (And pretty much everyone else in the UK): Go back to New York YANKEE DOODLE!

Ritzel: (Still in horrible British accent): That was bloody rude! I invented Harry Potter! It was wicked!

Fan Fiction Readers: Will you shut up already and let us read the story?

Ritzel: Alright alright, I own nothing…(Tear)

JKR: TAKE THAT!

__

The Exception's Cloak

Remus Lupin looked down at his watch for the third time in five minutes and gave an impatient 'tut' to the lack of student in the empty classroom. It certainly wasn't like Hermione to be late, her prompt was legend. But, seeing as their lessen was to start at 5 and his watch now read 5:05, she could now officially be label under the red stamp of tardy.

Since he'd returned to Hogwarts to assist Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix after Voldemort's return, he, his long-time friend and mentor Alastor Moody, and the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Arabella Figg had been training young Hermione up to become an Auror. 

The decision had been made when the famous trio, of she, Ron and Harry, had been sworn into the Order of Phoenix in their fifth year. Arabella had instantly taken a liking to the ambitious teen and Moody had agreed that she held great potential. With the rather apprehensive approval of Hermione, they had begun training right away.

The training had been, to say the least, difficult. Hermione soon discovered that Moody was a very harsh instructor, and Remus soon discovered that Moody was not to be deterred. Their sessions had been not only mentally strenuous, with draining and complicated spells, but also they trained the poor girl physically. Moody had insisted that an Auror was useless if an enemy could overpower them. Hermone's muscles had been worked to utter fatigue and her stamina was challenge with every session. There had been many a time when Hermione would collapse on the couch of Remus' tiny Hogsmeade cottage, muscles throbbing, bawling her eyes out, and begging him to let her quit, but there had also been times when she'd threatened to hex him if he did. But through it all, Hermione had endured and also managed to get over-the-top marks on her O.W.L's. Now, at age sixteen, Hermione was more then ready to take on about five Death Eaters. However, Dumbledore had flatly refused any request from Hermione or himself to do anything of the kind, so training continued.

So there Remus sat, at Arabella's large oak desk, drumming his fingers on the wood like an anxious father on prom night. It would only be him and Hermione tonight, since Arabella and Moody had gone to that Ministry meeting to once again appeal for more support against the Dark forces. Though Fudge had finally thrown in the towel and admitted that Voldemort had yet again risen, he was being horribly hesitant in his actions. He was a damn fool. So many had died. So many lost. Bloody damn fool.

Remus was still cursing the current Minister when Hermione Granger burst in through the door, breathing heavily as though she had been racing to get there. Remus eyed her up as she headed towards the front of the room where he sat. Her normally bushing hair was soaked and clung flat on her face and neck. Her pretty face was pink for running (or so he thought) and she was wearing a mysterious grin on her face. He hated that grin. She was wrapped in a wet cloak, but it couldn't have been hers. The black cloak was at least twice her size and looked oddly _manly._ Manly. Man. Boy. Oh no.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said breathlessly when she reached him, though she didn't continue to explain exactly why she was late. 

"You're soaked." Remus said, standing from the desk and looking her up and down.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a small laugh, pushing strands of hair behind her ears. "It's pouring." Remus glanced over at the window. Indeed it was, he hadn't even noticed. The darkening sky was heavy with gray clouds making it look later in the evening than it was. He looked back at Hermione, who was now removing the incriminating cloak and hanging it on one of the many empty desks. 

"So what were we going to work on tonight?" She asked, leaning against another desk. "More of the Shielding Charms? I've been reading up on the Bulwark Enchantment and it seems like it could possibly be the most powerful, though I doubt I'll be able to cast it very well. The Facade Spell seems a whole lot simpler, but I doubt it would stop powerful spells half as well as the Bulwark. What do you think? Do you want me to try them?" She said this in a very fast, very eager, and very Hermione sort of way, but Remus wasn't paying much attention. He was examining the wet cloak closely, trying to find a way to identify it as Hermione's. But there was just no getting around the fact that it wasn't. He didn't want to pry, but he knew that he had to. He was about to ask why she had been outside, when he decided on a different tactic.

"Do you remember the main rules of training Hermione?" He asked vaguely. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused and a bit put out that they would not be testing the Bulwark Enchantment as soon as she had hoped.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Do you remember the three rules Moody gave you?" Remus asked, leaning against a desk as well and crossing his arms. Hermione took the arm crossing as a hint that she was in a spot of trouble, so she tensed a bit.

"Of course I remember." She said with a small smile that said 'How could I forget.'

"And they are…" Remus said slowly. 

"No using training outside of training, no sweets and…" Hermione managed and eye roll before the last rule. "No boys."

"Exactly." Remus said, gazing sternly down at her. He thought this would prove his point, but still Hermione looked tres confused. Well, he might as well be blunt. "Who's cloak is this Hermione?" He asked simply, plucking at the damp fabric. Finally Hermione seemed to understand. Her eyes widened as it all clicked, then her face split into a relieved and amused smile.

"It's Ron's Remus, I forgot mine and it was raining, so he gave me his." Hermione said with a laugh. She seemed to think this closed the matter. Remus did not agree. He raised his eyebrow in a very "So?" motion. 

"I believe the rule is--" he started slowly. Hermione crossed her arms quickly, looking rather embarrassed. 

"Remus!" she said, scandalized. "Harry and Ron don't count!" Remus snorted.

"I don't think I was talking about Harry." Remus said smirking. "Was Harry present during this little stroll?" 

"It wasn't a stroll!" Hermione protested, "And no, he's at Quiddich practice. But that doesn't matter because Ron is still an exception."

"Is he?" Remus questioned. "Lately, I'm not so sure." Hermione's jaw dropped and she turned a bright shade of maroon.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" She asked, trying to look taken aback, though Remus though he saw her lips curling into a smile.

"Look Hermione," He said, sternly, but very amused. "Best-Friend-Ron is an exception, but Cloaking-Giving-Romantic-Walk-Around-The-Lake-In-The-Rain-Ron is not." Hermione's jaw stayed open, but she started to laugh.

"How did I know this was going to happen?" She said, shaking her head. "Remus, there is _nothing_ going on between Ron and I, alright? Can we start now?" Remus sighed. He wasn't very good at this kind of stuff, though he found it all very funny.

"I want you to stay focused Hermione, that's why we have all these rules you know." He said finally.

"I'm very focused!" Hermione said impatiently. 

"Alright, alright. Let's begin then." Remus said, giving up. 

They worked on both the Bulwark Enchantment and the Facade Spell for the entire session. True to Hermione's word, the Bulwark Enchantment was extremely tricky and took a lot out of her. She was sweaty and breathless by the time they were finished.

"Same time on Tuesday?" Remus asked, walking Hermione to the door.

"Sounds good." Hermione said. 

"On time though, alright?" Remus added with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. She pulled the door open and stepped out.

"'Bout bloody time! I've been waiting here for nearly twenty minutes!" Ron was standing outside the classroom, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hello Ron." Remus greeted warmly, though he wasn't looking at Ron. He was far too busy shooting Hermione a ha-ha-I-knew-it look. Hermione's face once again turned pink and she scowled at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion. He looked between Hermione and Remus for an explanation, not wanting to miss anything good.

"Nothing." Hermione said clearly. "Let's go, I'm exhausted."

"Right." Ron said, still looking a tad confused. "Night Remus!"

"Goodnight Ron." Remus said with a wave. "Goodnight Hermione." He added tauntingly. Hermione shot him a dark look before she turned to go. She was still blushing deeply.

Remus watched the two make their way down the corridor. Ron said something he didn't hear and Hermione nudged him with a "Ron!". Ron chuckled and nudged her back. Hermione, not to be outdone, gave him another nudge, with a bit more power. Ron chuckled harder and gave her a gentle shove that caused her to move slightly to the side. She gave a short and irritated sigh and said something about being immature. Ron made another comment Remus didn't hear and Hermione giggled as they disappeared around a corner.

Remus shook his head and walked back into the classroom. Exception indeed.


End file.
